The present invention relates generally to magnetic component structures that include wire windings around magnetic cores. Windings around a magnetic core produce a magnetic flux in core that can have an effect on current flow in other windings on the magnetic core. Such structures may be used in circuits as transformers or as inductors.
More particularly, this invention pertains to magnetic component structures having a magnetic core with multiple legs, with one or more windings on multiple legs. Typically, such magnetic components have magnetic cores that include one or more bobbins fixed to the cores. The location of the bobbins can be altered as necessary to facilitate different uses and different circuits. Typically these magnetic cores and bobbins are combined as one structure. It can be difficult to wind wire around such structures, as the bobbins can get in the way of each other during the winding process. This difficulty also increases when the magnetic core has multiple legs, as one leg will interfere with winding wire around a bobbin on another leg.
Additionally, when the bobbins and magnetic cores are one structure, each bobbin configuration on the core is a different structure, and accordingly, each structure must be manufactured separately. If the magnetic components are manufactured by injection molding for example, a different mold form must be made for each bobbin configuration. This can increase the cost of production for manufacturers that produce several types of magnetic components with different bobbin configurations on the magnetic cores.
What is needed, then, is a magnetic component apparatus that includes a magnetic core with multiple legs, multiple bobbins, and multiple windings, where wire can be easily wound around the bobbins on the magnetic core.